


All Your Forms

by 8Verity8



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Anal Sex, Bottom Thor, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), First Time, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Lots of Sex, M/M, Male Loki (Marvel), Mistaken Identity, Multi, Odin is NOT an asshole, Panic Attacks, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship, Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Top Loki (Marvel), Vaginal Sex, Virgin Loki (Marvel), Visions, heimdall cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: Thor has always loved and respected Loki, he’s not sure when exactly his interest turned romantic or when his gaze turned lustful. But what he does know is that he doesn’t dare let Loki find out and risk everything they already have. Although, as he pushes his brother away to save them both, it may already be too late.Loki may be younger than Thor but that doesn’t mean he needs to be coddled and protected like a child. Thankfully, he wields siedr better than anyone else in Asgard, save his parents, and is a master shapeshifter. Utilizing this ability Loki is able to slip the watchful gaze of the palace guards, as well as Heimdall to explore as she wants. Without anyone the wiser that a Prince—make that Princess—of Asgard walks amongst them.It is on one such excursion that Loki runs into a very flirtatious Thor and she begins to see her brother in a whole new light. A seeker of knowledge in all its forms, Loki makes a decision that day that will change the nature of her relationship with Thor as well as the course of Asgardian history.





	1. A Fork in the Road

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited to finally share this with you all. As many stories do (at least my stories) this evolved as I wrote it. I'm really happy with how it turned out and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Thank you to the amazing LasenbyPheonix for the gorgeous art. I love the way she brought the scenes to life with her awesome talent and creativity! You can see the art in tumblr [here](https://8verity8.tumblr.com/post/179742331364/Art-created-by-the-amazing-and-talented)
> 
> I also want to give the biggest shout out to [TheWaywardSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaywardSong/pseuds/TheWaywardSong) for being the best beta ever! Not only did she help me find all my grammar and spelling mistakes, but she has kept me (and more importantly my muse) going with her encouragement and feedback. Seriously, I can't thank you enough!

Prologue

Thor couldn’t pinpoint when it started exactly, he just knew that his brother fascinated him. When they were younger he had marveled at his brother’s cleverness, his sharp wit and how everything seemed to come so naturally to Loki—even as their tutors scolded him.

“Why can’t you be more like your brother?”

They would murmur under their breath when they thought he couldn’t hear. He often wondered the same thing as he struggled through the very same concepts his brother picked up with ease. He was by no means stupid, but things just didn’t come naturally to him the way they did for Loki, he had to work for it.

In only one area could it be said that he excelled, and that was in his athletic prowess. Fighting, hunting, _battle—_ these were the things that came naturally to him. It was the one area where he was able to best his brother, although his brother was no slouch in that regard either, as Loki frequently reminded him with the sharp point of his blade.

Yes, Thor had always respected and admired his brother, even as he envied him—but this was different.

Suddenly, his eyes were constantly seeking out Loki, they would brighten immediately upon seeing his brother’s graceful, lithe form, and Thor’s day would get a little better, just because Loki was there. It mattered not what his brother was doing, his presence was enough.

Thor would catch himself staring at Loki’s lips when he bit them in concentration during their studies, or at the smooth lines of his neck as he perused the library shelves. The warm smile Loki granted their mother each morning in greeting was Thor’s favorite. His brother looked so warm and open in those quiet moments before they started their day, his usually closed off face shining with love.

 _Why can’t Loki look at me like that?_ Thor thought bitterly one day, startling himself with his own jealousy.

That was the true beginning for him. The moment when he realized that he was falling in love with his brother.

From that moment on, Thor decided he needed to distance himself from his little brother. He still invited Loki to come on adventures of course, but stopped pushing the issue when Loki would politely decline. Instead of loitering in the library to study and spend time with Loki, he opted for the training grounds instead. Since Loki was still too young to frequent the taverns—it wasn’t proper at his age—Thor found himself inviting his friends out for a night on the town with greater frequency in order to escape the palace, to escape Loki.

It was a childish infatuation, nothing more, it couldn’t be. As soon as he found a new object for his affections things would return to normal between him and Loki, Thor assured himself. Except no one else could hold his attention, no one could compare to the golden standard that was his brother.

Thor would overcome this, he had to. His brother was innocent and undeserving of such behavior from him. Hell, his sweet Loki probably didn’t even understand the painful yearnings of lust or unrequited love yet. Thor would be damned if he was going to ruin the relationship between them because he had a crush on his brother.

Except he did.

Loki was always the smart one, so of course he would notice Thor pulling away from him and know that something was wrong. Too many times Thor nearly confessed to everything, he couldn’t help it. Each time he saw Loki falter when he pulled away or saw the flicker of pain that flashed across his brother’s face, too quickly for him to hide. Before he could act though, it would be gone, covered up again by the polite mask that Loki wore for the world.

Loki wasn’t used to hiding from his brother, Thor had never given him a reason to before, but now because of Thor he was learning. It nearly destroyed Thor to know that he was the cause of this rift between the two of them. They had been so close as children and now their relationship was falling apart, and it was all Thor’s fault.

It left Thor to wonder, if he was destined to destroy his relationship with Loki regardless, or at least the close relationship they had enjoyed before, then was he making the right choice? Was he destroying everything for the right reasons?

 

Chapter 1

Loki smirked to herself as she ran a hand down the front of her body, marveling at the small pert breasts and the shapely curve of the hips that adorned her still slender frame. Smoothing out the silk of the lightweight dress she had chosen as she began making her way out of the palace.

 _The best lies are always those that are built on a foundation of truth,_ she thought smugly to herself as she snuck out of the palace and made her way to the market place below. Heimdall might be able to see everything, but that’s why it was best to hide in plain sight if she wanted to slip by him unnoticed.

She had learned early on that Heimdall focused on a person’s essence or energy in order to see them in his mind’s eye. There was no way for Loki to escape that eye, but she could confuse Heimdall’s senses. In order to do this, she found others that had a similar look or bearing to herself, both male and female, and then covered them in her magic—which was an extension of her own energy. Then she merely changed to her feminine form and Heimdall was none the wiser. He couldn’t pick her out from the crowd of Loki’s assaulting his senses.

It afforded her with some privacy, something she was in short supply of. Which didn’t make sense to her at all, she wasn’t that much younger than Thor and yet they treated her like a baby. Thor was allowed free reign of the Nine Realms, yet she was kept close to home and safely guarded. It was as if they thought her incapable of taking care of herself, unlike the large, strapping Thor. Sure, she may not be a warrior in the typical Asgardian sense, but she was by no means defenseless. She was the equal of any Asgardian warrior, if not better. There was no one in Asgard who could match her magical abilities, save her Mother Frigga, the very same mother had ensured that it was so. Which is why it didn’t make sense that her parents insisted on guarding her so closely, while Thor was allowed to go gallivanting off across the galaxy. Thor wasn’t _that_ much older than her!

She gave herself a mental shake as she left the palace behind. This was not the time to be dwelling on that, she had slipped their grasp after all, right now it was time to go explore and have some fun.

~

Loki meandered through the throng of people, to the heart of the city where the summer market was in full swing, enjoying the sights and sounds around her. The farmer calling out his specials, a cloth merchant hawking his wares—it was the booksellers stall that finally grabbed her attention and drew her in though.

She gave the merchant a perfunctory hello before she started digging through the stacks of books laid out across the tables, pausing every now and then to peruse the contents of a book in more depth. She had a stack of 4 books already set aside to purchase, when her peaceful afternoon was interrupted by the boisterous tones of none other  than her brother Thor.

 _What could Thor want in a bookshop,_ she thought to herself as he began to look through the selection. Bumping into the tables and knocking over stacks with his overlarge presence as he made his way through the small stall.

“Do you have anything unique, or difficult to find?” Thor questioned the bookseller.

Loki looked up, intrigued. Thor wasn’t that fond of books, what in the world was he doing? She paused her reading, putting a finger in the book to mark her place so she could discreetly listen in.

“I may have one or two things,” the bookseller hedged. “If you could be more specific about what it is you are looking for—"

“Oh, it’s for my brother,” Thor laughed, thumping the seller on the back. “He is a lover and a seeker of knowledge in all its forms. But, if it is unique and difficult to find—then maybe there is a chance that he doesn’t already own it.”

“Ah, I see,” the bookseller nodded. “Well, I may have a few things—”

 _What in the hell is Thor playing at?_ Loki questioned silently, confused by Thor’s actions.

The two had been quite close when they were younger, but as they left childhood behind Thor had suddenly pulled away from her. The distance between them had hurt terribly at first, but she had gotten over it. After all, it was natural for siblings to grow apart as they got older—or so she kept telling herself.

 _It doesn’t make sense that Thor is looking for a present for me!_ _My birthday isn’t coming up, and there aren’t any holidays that I know of in the near future._ She shook her head to clear her thoughts and tuned back into the conversation around her.

The bookseller was looking through his offerings on the various tables, he pulled one book out from a stack Loki had not made it to yet before alighting on the stack that Loki, herself had created.

He turned back to Thor apologetically, “It looks like this Lady here has already mined my selection and chosen some of my more interesting offerings.”

Loki suddenly found herself the object of Thor’s full attention. His eyes sparkled with some unknown emotion as they held her gaze, the look between them stretching on as she held her breath.

_Damn it, what was this feeling!_

Thor broke eye contact suddenly to rake his eyes slowly down her body and back up again, and for a moment she could breathe again. She gasped, drawing desperately needed air into her lungs, as a shiver coursed through her. Her body responding, against her will, to her brother’s heavy gaze, to the warring emotions within. She wanted him to find her worthy of his attention and terrified her that he wouldn’t, or worse yet, that he would recognize her, and everything would be ruined.

“Has she indeed...” Thor murmured, a slow smile spreading across his face.

“My lady,” he purred, grabbing her hand to place a kiss upon it. “Is there any way that I could entice you to let me purchase these books instead?”

Loki looked into Thor’s crystal blue eyes, stunned speechless as she nodded. Of course, she would let him buy the books, he was buying them for _her_ after all, he just didn’t realize that.

Thor turned to the seller to make the arrangements, giving Loki a moment to catch her breath and calm her racing heart. What the hell, this was her brother, _Thor_. Why was she responding this way, like some sort of love-sick school girl? This was ridiculous, she needed to pull herself together, damn it!

It was easier said than done. As soon as Thor turned the full force of his charm on her again, she was lost.

 _He got what he wanted, why’s he still bothering with me?_ She thought desperately as Thor took her by the arm and led her to a nearby tavern.

“At the very least I owe you dinner, my Lady,” he smiled down on her as they walked the short distance down the street.

Loki gave him a wavering smile in return, berating herself silently for being a complete and utter fool.

 _If Thor knew who I was—_ a small fission of panic flitted through her body before she firmly tamped down that train of thought. _If he knew, he wouldn’t be acting like this,_ she rationalized to herself as the two ducked through a doorway, entering a dimly lit room filled with boisterous laughter and friendly conversation.

Thor made his way to the bar, placing an order for them both, before leading her to a corner table in the back. It was in a small alcove and afforded them a modicum of privacy. Loki realized with a start that Thor was doing more than just paying her back for the books, he was attempting to woo her into his bed.

Frozen with indecision, Loki inadvertently played the part of the shy and modest damsel to perfection, which enticed Thor to start telling her tales of his adventures— _their adventures—_ in an attempt to break her out of her shell. Loki understood as she half-listened to her brother speak that she had a short window in which to make her choice, she needed to figure out what she was going to do, and quickly.

Unlike Thor, Loki was a late bloomer. She had only recently developed an interest in sex and sexual related matters, whereas Thor already had an established reputation as a lady’s man. If the gossip around the palace was anything to go by, that is. Of course Loki was intrigued by the possibility presented to her. On one hand, Thor would probably never forgive her if he ever found out, but on the other—well, she could hardly think of somewhere better equipped to teach her about sex than the man who had earned a moniker as the god of fertility.

 _Plus—knowledge is power,_ she reasoned to herself, smiling warmly at Thor as she made up her mind. She would learn this side of her brother as well. What better way was there, after all, to learn best how to manipulate and bend him to her whims in the future.

 _Yes,_ she decided firmly. _It wouldn’t be prudent to waste such an opportunity._

The decision made, she gracefully let Thor take the lead as they danced their way through dinner and several servings of mead. She still felt her cheeks pinken  when the actual moment was upon them. An uncharacteristic moment of shyness stole over her when Thor suggested they retire to more comfortable accommodations and get to know each other better. Feigning a confidence she didn’t feel, she let him lead her upstairs after a quick word with the tavern owner.

The stab of jealousy that went through her when the barman handed Thor a key with a knowing wink shocked her. How many women had Thor taken here? How many had he known intimately in the rooms upstairs, that the tavern owner was able to understand and cater to Thor’s needs so effortlessly? In that moment Loki was consumed with a desire to have Thor all to herself, she didn’t want to share her brother with anyone. Loki knew it was completely irrational, but the need to possess Thor completely became a smoldering inferno deep inside her gut.

Loki forcefully suppressed the feeling before it could overwhelm her—there would be time to analyze everything later—right now though, she needed to focus on Thor and stay in the moment. She took a deep breath to calm herself as Thor opened a door and gestured her inside. He closed the door gently behind him before walking slowly over to her. He stopped a foot away, reaching his hand up hesitantly to her face, trailing his calloused fingertips down her cheek while searching her face for _something_. Loki didn’t know what.

“Do you want this?” Thor asked quietly. “Tell me that you want this as much as I do.”

 _Oh, he was good,_ Loki thought to herself as she nodded.

“I need to hear you say it,” he told her, his voice catching slightly as he spoke.

“Yes, Thor. I want this. I want you,” Loki replied before she was swept up into Thor’s arms, his soft lips claiming hers in a bruising kiss. She melted into him as her lips parted, letting Thor’s tongue delve inside, exploring the wet heat of his mouth in turn. The sensation was overwhelming, overpowering, she felt herself grow lightheaded as the kiss went on.

Thor pulled back with a low moan, trailing kisses down her neck and across her collar bone as she clung to his shoulders, trying in vain to catch her breath.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” Thor whispered, his breath tickling her skin as his lips kissed and licked over the swell of her breasts.

 _So that’s how you do it,_ Loki thought clinically. _You make them feel like their special, like they mean something more than just a quick fumble behind closed doors._

Her thoughts were quickly cut off as Thor loosened the laces of her dress. He pulled her shift down to expose her breasts to the ministrations of his tongue as the gown pooled at her feet. Eliciting a low moan from Loki’s lips as he sucked her nipple into his mouth, while his hand tweaked the other between two roughened fingers. The dueling sensations sent shivers up and down her spine, making her knees weak. Thor’s arm snaked around her pulling her tightly against him as he attacked her mouth once more with a kiss that left her breathless.

Cool air kissed her skin suddenly as Thor stepped away. Looking up, she saw him disrobe quickly, large expanses of sun-kissed skin exposed to her hungry gaze as his clothes fell to the floor. She had seen him naked many times before, but this time was different, this time she was looking at him as a lover. Her brother was definitely living up to his reputation so far, her eyes widened slightly as she took in the sight of his hard cock, hanging heavy between his thighs. It was huge! She ached to feel it inside her, but also feared it wouldn’t fit.

Noticing what had drawn her attention Thor took her hand, placing it upon his length.

“Have you ever done this before?” He asked, encouraging her with his hand to explore his body.

Loki decided now was not the time for false bravado, he would realize soon enough that she was a virgin. Besides, she had been playing up the shy maiden routine anyways, and it’s not like he knew who she really was. She couldn’t have planned her first time more perfectly if she tried.

Thor was still waiting for an answer, so she gave him a shy smile, shaking her head, “No my Lord, this is my first time.”

He inhaled sharply in surprise, and she hoped desperately that she hadn’t just ruined everything. Maybe her brother didn’t sleep with virgins, maybe he liked his women more experienced—

“I’ll be gentle,” he promised fervently, before removing the rest of her small clothes and leading her gently to the bed.

Loki smiled at him in relief as she laid across the bed and waited for him to join her. Almost immediately he surrounded her, worshipping every inch of her body with his hands, lips and tongue until Loki was a writhing mass of lust and torturous need beneath him. Only then did he move to the apex between her legs. Licking and sucking the lips of her pussy while her whole body jerked in response. When he sucked her clit into his mouth and began to lick circles over it she screamed out his name, but that was nothing compared to the feeling of his fingers pushing inside, entering her repeatedly as Thor’s mouth continued to devour her.

Thor moaned as he buried his face deeper into her soaking wet heat, the vibrations adding fuel to the fire and hurtling her closer to the edge. Sensing her impending release, Thor thrust his fingers faster and harder into her. Loki’s legs moved on their own, wrapping around Thor’s neck to trap him against her pussy as her hips undulated violently against his face. Fucking herself on his tongue and fingers—faster, faster…

“Thor, oh fuck, there. There. Yes, just like—"

Everything went white as she came, screaming Thor’s name. He moaned as she spasmed against his face, licking and fingering her through her orgasm, until oversensitivity forced her to push him away. Thor placed delicate kisses along her legs, still wrapped around his neck as she caught her breath.

She smiled at him, “Wow, that was—”

“That was incredible,” Thor agreed. “You are so beautiful when you cum.”

He continued to stroke Loki’s leg gently, kissing along her inner thighs until she felt a desperate need beginning to stir inside her again. She still wanted him she realized, she wanted all of him.

“Is that it?” Loki asked cheekily as she lowered her legs back onto the bed. She looked pointedly at Thor’s cock, still jutting proudly from the nest of golden curls between his legs.

“Not even close,” Thor growled with a laugh, pouncing on Loki. He pressed the length of his body against hers, letting his weight anchor her in place as he kissed her languidly again.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

Loki held his gaze, staring up into Thor’s icy blue eyes as she told him earnestly, “Yes, please. Get on with it already.”

Thor’s lips turned upwards in a quick smile as he reached down and took himself in hand, guiding his cock to Loki’s entrance. She held her breath as Thor pushed slowly in, relishing the stretch as Thor’s cock burrowed deeper into her, the juices of her soaking wet pussy easing the way. He pulled back before thrusting in with a bit more force, making Loki gasp out in pleasure and pain both.

His hips continued to rock against her, his balls slapping gently against her ass as he worked his cock inside, bottoming out finally with a groan as he pulled her into his arms and held her close for a moment. Loki squirmed beneath him, adjusting to the stretch while she wordlessly encouraged him to do more than just lay there.

“Peace,” Thor growled through clenched teeth. “You are not the only one who needs to adjust. If you want this to last you’re going to have to give me a minute.”

Surprised, Loki’s body went slack beneath his. Those didn’t sound like the words of a seasoned and experienced lover. Her fingertips started lightly stroking the quivering muscles of Thor’s back that lay under her hands where she clung to him. Thoughts whirling through her head in a confused jumble as she tried to make sense of the dichotomy between the Thor she thought she knew—his reputation—and the man struggling to control himself after simply entering her.

Her thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt when she felt Thor’s cock twitch inside her, the tight fit allowing her to feel every inch of him intimately. With a deep breath he pushed off of her, giving her a sweet smile before looking down at where their bodies were joined together.

“You are so fucking beautiful,” Thor whispered in awe before slowly pulling out and then slamming back in, starting up a rhythm that left them both gasping for air.

The room filled with the sounds of their moans and the lewd slapping of flesh upon flesh as Thor drove her into the mattress below.

“I’m close, so close” Loki moaned, dragging her nails across Thor’s back before grasping on to his shoulders for something to hold on to while he pummeled her.

Thor responded by driving into her—harder, faster. The crashing sound of their bodies coming together warring with their entwined moans as they chased each other to completion. Loki came first, screaming out incoherently as she came, pleasure coursing through her.

Aftershocks coursed through her body as Thor crashed his mouth to hers, driving deep into her pussy as he held her tightly to him and emptied his seed into her waiting womb with an incoherent moan. His cock pulsed a few more times before Thor collapsed heavily on top her.

“Get off me, you big oaf. You’re crushing me,” Loki snapped, reverting back to their typical banter in her post orgasmic daze. Belatedly she realized what she had done and tensed up, waiting for Thor to respond.

He didn’t appear to notice anything unusual, just rolled to the side with a grunt. Allowing Loki to breathe fully again.

As they lay there, sprawled naked across the bed, their limbs haphazardly intertwined, the full impact of what they had done hit Loki with a jolt. Thor of course had plausible deniability. He may have slept with his brother, but how was he supposed to know that the woman he met in the marketplace was Loki. Of course he wouldn’t.

No, this was all on Loki. She had known the truth and let it come to this. She had knowingly had sex with her brother—and it had been amazing. Her only regret was that tomorrow, when she was her male self once more, Thor would have no idea. And he could never know, he would be appalled. He would think Loki had lied to him, that Loki had played one of her tricks on him again… And sure, it had been a trick at first, but then—

No, tonight with Thor had been amazing. One of the best experiences of her life, and he would never know.

“You’re thinking too much,” Thor whispered against her shoulder, placing a light kiss on her collarbone before looking up at her with those perfect clear blue eyes.

 _Great, now she was falling for him—her own brother, damn it!_ Loki thought with rising panic, she gave him a small smile to reassure him as she frantically tried to push her thoughts away. She sat up in the bed, dragging the sheet across herself as she began looking about the room for her clothes.

“Thank you,” she told him honestly, trying to give him her sweetest smile as she determined the quickest way to exit the room with her dignity intact. “For everything. I mean it. This…well it meant a lot to me. So, thank you.”

She moved to rise from the bed but was stopped by Thor’s arm, which snaked around her before pulling her back to the bed—back to him.

“Don’t go please,” Thor pleaded before leaning down to kiss her again, robbing her of her reason. Before she knew it, she was melting against him once more.

She jerked back in alarm, she couldn’t do this. She needed to leave, to get back to the palace before Thor figured out who she was.

“I’m sorry, I really must go,” she demurred, standing up and grabbing her shift from the floor.

Thor’s arms wrapped around her from behind as she stood back up, kissing her neck. The shift dangled forgotten in her hands, her breath stuttering from the feeling of Thor’s body slotting in perfectly behind hers.

“Please stay Loki,” Thor begged in hushed tones against her skin. His warm breath sent shivers down her spine distracting her from his words. She stiffened sharply against him though as soon as her brain caught up and his words sunk in.  Thor’s arms tightened around her as she instinctively tried to wrench away from him.

“You know?” She gasped, her body sagging against Thor’s as she gave up the futile struggle. Her brother had always been stronger than her in a direct contest of strength. Fighting against him was useless.

“Yes—” Thor admitted before Loki cut him off.

“Since when?” She demanded tightly, fighting back tears as panic overwhelmed her.

Thor was going to hate her for sure this time and Loki deserved it. This wasn’t some petty or amusing trick they could laugh about later… she had tricked him. He didn’t know about her female form, or that she used it to evade the watchful eyes of the Asgardian court.

No, she was the only guilty one here, Thor was blameless, he had done nothing more than seek out an hour or two of simple pleasure in the arms of a willing and eager woman. Loki had known from the start that she was straying into dangerous territory, but Thor had never been given that choice. He wouldn’t have chosen her willingly if he had known who she was, but she didn’t have that excuse.

Seeing her golden brother appreciate her, pursue her, and want her had made her feel special like nothing else had before. It had made her feel powerful to know that she had caught the attention of the man that everyone else wanted. She may live in the shadow of his radiance, but for one shining moment she had been his equal. Thor had brought her into his light and they had become one.

A sob broke free as she realized that all was now lost, she was going to lose Thor forever. Not just his light, but his shadow too. Thor would, at best, avoid her… even more than he already did. That was assuming he didn’t decide to tell their parents about what she had done. If he did, they would banish her for sure. She would lose her family—her home. She wasn’t sure if her heart could bear the pain and torment that were sure to come.

Arms tightened around her and she realized she had been fighting to escape again. In her blind panic her struggles were even less effective then they had been before.

“Loki!” Thor yelled. “Stop this! Why are you fighting me?”

Thor’s shouts barely penetrated the fog of panic she was drowning in. She registered the tone, but not the words. Dragging in one ragged breath after another as her usually clever mind failed her utterly.

Suddenly, she was pinned to the bed and Thor was kissing her. It wasn’t a deep kiss, he merely pressed his lips against hers gently, over-and-over as she cried quietly in stunned silence. Her brain blissfully empty of all thought as she stared up into Thor’s worried eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Thor whispered against her skin. “I didn’t know what else to do.”

“What?” Loki questioned stupidly—another feeling she wasn’t used to she thought desperately as she waited for Thor to explain why he had kissed her, why he was _still_ kissing her.

“For kissing you,” Thor explained. “I tried talking, and yelling… I’ve seen a slap shock a person out of something similar, but the last thing I wanted to do was hit you, so—”

“You kissed me,” Loki finished.

“Yes?” Thor agreed, a questioning lilt to his voice.

Loki took a deep breath, and then another, letting a sense of calm infuse her limbs before looking up at Thor once more.

“When did you know?” She questioned again, feeling more confident in her ability to have this conversation now. Thor’s body was an anchor pinning her to the bed, his weight a comfortable presence that continued to calm her.

Thor ducked his head, breaking eye contact before answering her in a small, embarrassed voice.

“Since I saw you at the book sellers stall,” he admitted quietly.

“This whole time,” Loki asked in surprise. “But that’s not possible, how could you have known?”

She suspected that maybe Thor was trying to give her an out, shouldering half the blame as an _honorable warrior_ would.

“Loki, I meant what I said,” Thor mumbled, burying his face in her shoulder.

“What you said—” Loki gave Thor a frown. “What do you mean, _what you said_?”

“Earlier—” Thor continued to hide is face against her skin. His breath tickling her with each exhale as he waited for her to figure it out. She smacked him lightly on the shoulder instead.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she grumbled. “You’re not making any sense.”

“About wanting you, about wanting _this_ ,” he whispered. “I’ve wanted you for so long—”

“But what does that have to do with recognizing me in this form?” Loki interrupted, even as an indescribable warmth filled her from hearing Thor’s words. He wanted her. He had wanted her for a long time.

“Because I _know_ you, Loki—” Thor answered, continuing to hide his face from her. Was Thor actually embarrassed? The realization that anything, let alone his feelings for _her_ , could embarrass her gregarious big brother.

“—In all your forms,” he told her, lifting his head to search her face as he plowed on. “Loki, no matter what form you take, you are always still you. Your mannerisms, your wit… your smile. How could I not recognize the person I love most?”

Loki opened her mouth to respond and found herself lost for words. Doubt crept into Thor’s eyes as she failed to respond to his heartfelt confession and she felt him pull away.

“No! Stay,” she cried, wrapping her arms around him to hold him close. “Just… give me a minute to process. I’m having trouble thinking at the moment—”

“Not a usual occurrence for you sister,” Thor joked weakly as he settled once more.

“No,” Loki agreed. “I find myself at a complete loss on how to deal with the situation. Perhaps you could offer some advice, dear brother.”

“Hey!” Thor fell into his role easily, feigning annoyance with a grin.

“That’s better,” Loki murmured. “The sun doesn’t shine as brightly without your smile.”

“Spouting poetry now?” Thor questioned with a small smirk before his face grew serious once again.

“I’m sorry for what I did to you,” he told her quietly.

Loki looked at him in confusion, “What you did to me, what do you mean what you _did_ to me.”

“I mean earlier,” Thor explained. “I knew who you were, but you didn’t know that… so I used the situation to take what I wanted from you. I’m sorry I tricked you Loki, I was weak and—”

“By the Norns,” Loki interrupted with a sigh. “We certainly do make quite the pair don’t we.”

“What?”

“I knew who you were the entire time Thor, you never hid it like I did…and I willingly made the choice to be with you. When I thought you didn’t know who I was I became convinced you would hate _me_ for tricking _you,_ and yet here you are trying to take the blame.” Loki shrugged.

“You’re right,” Thor chuckled. “We do make quite the pair.”

“Obviously, we were both willing participants—” Loki began.

“ _Very_ willing,” Thor agreed, leaning down to kiss her neck.

Loki’s breath hitched from the press of Thor’s lips and she involuntarily arched up into Thor, chasing after the feeling. She could feel Thor’s lips smile against her skin where they lingered.

“Stop that,” Loki snapped. “I can’t think when you do that!”

“That’s hardly an incentive to stop, sister,” Thor teased. “You think too much.”

“Is this what you really want Thor?” Loki asked suddenly.

“Yes,” Thor answered immediately.

Loki rolled her eyes. “I meant from now on. Do you want this kind of relationship between us?”

“I know what you meant Loki, and the answer is yes,” Thor growled.

“Even if we have to hide it from everyone?” She questioned worrying at her bottom lip. Thor could never want her enough to deal with everything a relationship with her would entail.

“Loki, I have wanted you for so long. I tried to fight it, to deny my love for you because I thought you would hate me if you knew. So knowing that you return my affections is a gift all its own. I would do anything you asked of me—keep it secret or tell everyone. It matters not to me what you decide.”

Loki gaped at him, _He’s willing to tell everyone. Is he mad?_ It wasn’t completely unheard of for royal siblings to marry, but it wasn’t common practice either. They weren’t Olympians after all.

“Loki,” he smiled down at her, gently tucking a stray hair behind her ear. “I’ve known of my feelings for a long time. I’ve had the chance to accept all of this and to decide what it is that I truly want, and what I’m willing to do to have it. But this is all new for you—whatever pace, whatever rules you set—it’s your choice. I will follow your lead.”

“Thank you, Thor,” Loki said, a smile overtaking her face. “It _is_ new for me. I know that I love you and that I want you—want this. But for now, can it just be between us, it that ok? I don’t want to explore this under the watchful gaze of everyone around us.”

“Of course, my love,” Thor agreed, leaning down to capture Loki’s mouth in a searing kiss. “Whatever you need.”

 

~

Thor whistled happily to himself as made his way towards his rooms later that evening. Failing utterly to keep the ecstatic grin from his face—although to be fair he did _try._ He returned the respectful greetings and bows he received as he made his way hastily through the halls, sending a silent prayer to the Norns that he wouldn’t run into anyone who knew him too well.

He had made a promise, to keep their fledgling romance a secret for the time being, and he intended to keep his word. However, he was so happy at the moment, he doubted his ability to stay silent should anyone notice his exuberance and inquire as to the cause.

 _Luck seems to be on my side today_ , he thought with a grin as he turned the last corner and sighted his door at the end of the hall.

“Good day my Prince,” called a deep voice from behind him.

Thor froze in place, emitting a silent groan, as he worked to compose his features. Turning he greeted Asgard’s Gate Keeper with a forced grin.

“Heimdall, my dear friend, it’s good to see you,” Thor boomed.

Heimdall quirked an eyebrow at his enthusiastic greeting.

“Indeed, I need to speak with you Thor—” he began.

“Heimdall, I don’t—”

“I saw everything Thor,” Heimdall interrupted smoothly. “You and I both know there is no point in denying it.”

“But Loki can mask…” Thor protested, trailing off as he realized he was as much as admitting to their earlier transgressions. Damn it, he really _was_ a terrible liar.

“Yes, Loki _has_ devised several inventive strategies to confuse my gaze in order to move around unhindered,” Heimdall confirmed. “You however, have not.”

Thor gulped, staring at Heimdall as his mind went blank. In his panic he couldn’t think of a single thing to say.

“Thor, I—”

“Please don’t tell anyone!” Thor interrupted frantically.

Heimdall let out a deep sigh, “I don’t plan to tell anyone, I just came to ask… well, to ask you to be careful.”

“We will be careful Heimdall, I give you my word,” Thor promised.

“That’s not what I meant—” Heimdall hedged. Indecision flickered across his face for a moment, before he straightened up, resolute and continued. “I am sworn to secrecy, so I cannot give you any details, so please do not ask it of me… But you and Loki—together—could be a very good thing for the future of Asgard. I am asking _you_ to be careful Thor. Not only in how you approach this relationship, but also with Loki’s heart. He looks up to you, and does not give of himself easily, don’t abuse that power. _Please._ ”

“She—” Thor interjected, mentally shaking himself for such a ridiculous response to a heartfelt plea.

“Actually, Loki has resumed his male form, so I did in fact use the proper forms of address,” Heimdall replied raising an eyebrow at Thor.

“Promise me Thor,” he entreated his prince.

Thor sighed, he didn’t know why this meant so much to him, but he had no intention of hurting Loki regardless. He would do everything in his power to protect his brother and the precious gift he had entrusted him with.

“You have my word,” Thor vowed.


	2. New Paths to Tread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor explore different facets of their new relationship. But there is more going on then they realize.

“Sire, I must speak with you.”

Odin looked up to see Heimdall’s imposing figure standing at the edge of the patio where he and Frigga were enjoying a rare moment of solitude. He sighed, gesturing the guards to let Heimdall approach.

“Alone,” the Gatekeeper intoned dispassionately.

“Very well,” Odin sighed, waiving the guards off as he sent an apologetic smile to his wife. Odin knew better than to argue.

Frigga stood graciously, inviting Heimdall to sit at the table as she prepared to leave.

“My Queen, the matter of which I must speak of concerns you as well,” Heimdall said with a polite nod in her direction.

A flash of concern crossed her face as Frigga took her seat again.

“Speak Heimdall, I would know your mind,” Odin commanded, giving Heimdall leave to address them both.

“It concerns the princes, my King,” he began before turning to Frigga. “And your visions—”

Frigga inhaled sharply, “It is beginning. We must tread carefully, my Love.”

“I thought we would have more time,” Odin sighed.

“There is still time,” Frigga reassured him. “Asgard’s future has not been woven into the tapestry yet, the Norns still debate the threads. Two possible fates fight for dominance even now.”

She laid her hand over Odin’s on the table, the soft skin of her fingers anchored him in place, “We must help Loki and Thor to choose the right path… _they_ are the key to all of this, and to the future of Asgard.

Odin turned his hand palm up to embrace her hand in his. Bolstered by her unwavering strength he turned to Heimdall, “Tell us what has happened.”

“Loki grows stronger every day, he has become especially adept at shapeshifting, which I’m sure comes as no surprise to anyone here. Utilizing this ability he has been adopting a female form to hide from my gaze.”

“A different form isn’t enough to hide from you, old friend,” Odin snorted, before a look from Frigga silenced him once more.

“You are correct,” Heimdall agreed with a smile. “However, he coats others with his magic, with similar builds and looks, all the while changing into their forms as he goes, before finally settling on one. By the time he—or she—is through I can’t be sure which one of them is the real him any longer.”

“That’s quite genius,” Frigga gushed with maternal pride.

Odin let himself have a moment to marvel at his son’s ingenuity before the severity of the situation took precedence.

“We can hardly protect him if we can’t find him,” he snapped irritably. “He may be of age on Asgard, but not on Jotunheim. Lest you forget, Loki is still considered a child by Jotun standards, and under a parent’s purview. Laufey could steal him from us if he finds out he is here, and he would be within his rights to do so!”

“I would _never_ let that happen,” Frigga countered fiercely. “He left him to die, he gave up his rights to him. Loki is _our_ son.”

“There have been rumors over the years...” Heimdall interjected softly. “I’m sure you know of what I speak.”

“Nothing more than a means to vilify us after the war and strengthen Laufey’s rule— after he led his own people to defeat and ruin, I might add,” Odin muttered darkly.

“Rumors that say Laufey lost the son he carried—his heir and firstborn—in battle with you,” Heimdall interjected giving Odin a pointed look.

“Which isn’t true,” Odin argued. “Loki was no longer a new born babe when I found him. He was alone and abandoned in that temple.”

“It matters not. The rumors give Laufey leverage,” Frigga sighed. “You were right before husband, we must keep Loki’s true parentage a secret until he comes of age, but afterwards, we _must_ tell him. Letting him find out on his own can only lead to ruin.”

“Very well,” he agreed before turning to Heimdall. “Keep an eye on them, as best you are able. Let us know immediately if any problem arise.”

“I will do as you command, my King,” Heimdall promised. “But that is not all I came to tell you. Thor and Loki have acted on their attraction to one another. It is new, and they do not have any reason to suspect that you would support such a relationship, so they keep it secret for now."

“No, how could they?” Odin murmured, pondering ways in which he might subtly ease this burden at least, and coming up short.

“It is imperative to the future of Asgard that this relationship between my sons succeeds,” Frigga added. “You know what is at stake—”

Odin and Heimdall both nodded.

“Divided they each have their strengths, as well as their faults. Together they balance each other out and are both the stronger for it,” Heimdall finished. “I agree, we cannot afford to have them at odds.”

“The power that will come from their joining will stop Ragnorak,” Odin said quietly. “It will keep Asgard and our people safe…”

He fell silent for a moment before concluding, “We will each keep an eye on them for now and intervene only if needed. Once Loki comes of age, we can decide our next step.”

 

~

Loki and Thor became inseparable whenever they were both in Asgard. Being seen together wasn’t really an issue, of course… they were brothers after all. No one questioned their sudden closeness again after the distance of the recent past.

Puberty had hit Thor hard and fast, at an age that was considered early, even by Aesir standards, while Loki had been a late bloomer. Their warring interests as well as their hormones, or lack thereof, created a natural drift between the two as they grew into adulthood. It was just a normal part of growing up. Now that they were both young adults, and the tumultuous years of the “Between” years were behind them both, it didn’t strike anyone as odd that the two had grown closer again.

So no, being together wasn’t a problem at all, it was finding time to be together _alone_ —so that they might explore the new romantic nature of their closeness—that was proving difficult.

Now that they were grown they were expected to help Odin and Frigga with their responsibilities, learning through experience, so that one day they too could rule the Nine Realms in their parents’ places. Loki, of course, took to statecraft like a fish to water, while Thor was a formidable warrior and beloved by the people.

This kept them very busy.

Loki would return from a diplomatic mission on Vanaheim, just as Thor was called upon to help put down a small rebellion on Alfheim. Thor had barely made it back from that before he was sent out again to deal with a bilgesnipe that was terrorizing an outlying village. Loki was then invited to study with a renowned seithr worker on Vanaheim just missing Thor who had been obligated to stay and attend a feast in his honor for slaying the foul beast. It was an opportunity he couldn’t pass up, not only for the knowledge he might gain, but also for the political implications a refusal might entail.

After two months Loki finally returned.  He rushed to greet his parents in the throne room, as was their custom, before tracking his brother down. Grabbing Thor, he quickly disguised them both, so they could sneak off to the tavern for the night. Two months was a long time to be apart, and Loki was desperate to feel her brother inside her again, to hold him close and renew her claim. They alternated through hard, quick fucks and gentle, loving sex throughout the night, worshiping each other with sweet moans and slick bodies, before sneaking back into the palace together the following morning,

Within the week they were both called upon to accompany Odin on a state visit with the Dwarves. Loki spent his time artfully maneuvering his way through meetings and dinners at Odin’s side while a fidgeting Thor was dismissed early. Odin had sighed and suggested that Thor’s time might be better spent with the hunting party that was leaving shortly.

Loki was not blind to the role his brother played on these visits. While Loki may have inherited their father’s gift for politics, Thor had inherited their mother’s ability to win people over, just by being himself. He knew by the feast tonight his brother would have won the hearts of the warriors who rode with him today. They would be eager to seek future glory and honor fighting at his brother’s side, or under his command, should Asgard need to call on them in the future.

 _It is smartly played,_ Loki thought approvingly, looking over at Odin. _Giving the people a figurehead, somebody to love and to look up to, while others attend to the dirty business of politics. The best tricks **do** work on a distracted audience after all—_

He smiled.

 

~

Thor was laughing uproariously at something.

No matter where he was in the room, Loki found himself subconsciously tuning in to his presence, conscious of each smile, laugh, or the occasional frown. His brother, as usual, was surrounded by a crowd of admirers—male and female alike—eager to hear stories of his tales and more importantly, to gain favor with an Asgardian prince.

Loki smiled and nodded along politely as his companion prattled on about an ancestor who had created a legendary weapon, an axe or a hammer or something. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a young lady lay her hand on Thor’s arm, leaning in closer with a suggestive smile. The stab of jealousy that flared through him was quickly squashed when his oblivious brother accidentally knocked the offending hand away, standing with a flamboyant gesture to emphasize or demonstrate some part of his tale. Moments later he finished his story and lifted his tankard into the air, leading the group in a cheer before drinking deeply, the surrounding crowd following suite.

Loki smiled to himself. Knowing Thor, he hadn’t even noticed the advance, so used to the attention of others as he was, and the casual touches that came with being popular.

“I’m terribly sorry,” he interrupted his companion. “The hour is growing late and if I wish to be at my best tomorrow I’m afraid I must take my leave of you now.”

Not waiting for a reply, he gave a short nod to the group before turning smartly on his heels and making his way from the hall. Looking over, he caught his brother’s eyes and let a mischievous smile grow on his face as he glanced suggestively towards the door. The answering smile that graced Thor’s face before he upended his tankard and drained the remaining contents told Loki that his brother had understood his invitation.

With effort, he schooled his features, so he didn’t give away his growing anticipation to any passerby that cared to look too closely. Making his way to his rooms with haste, he dismissed the servants after they stoked up the fire and turned down his bed for the evening.

Once alone, he debated whether he should bathe or not. After the long day he really wanted a bath, but he didn’t think it would be long until his brother joined him. Chewing on his lip absentmindedly he began to disrobe.

Thor would undoubtedly show himself in anyway if he happened to arrive before Loki was done, so there wasn’t any reason really why he _couldn’t take_ one. Perhaps he might even linger in the bath and give Thor an eyeful, maybe invite him in to share the hot water with him, like they used to when they were younger.

With a wicked grin Loki finished undressing, laying his clothes neatly aside and walking towards the bathing chamber that was attached to his rooms. As he walked he let his seithr wash over him. His raven colored hair lengthened to caress lightly across the small of his back as he moved, the features of his face softened, as did the curves of his body.

By the time Loki stepped into the luxurious heat of the bath, she was ready for Thor and completely consumed by her fantasy.

_Thor walking in to find her submerged, the mounds of her breasts floating lightly in the water, as her hair swirled around her. He would watch her with fiery eyes as he hastily stripped off his clothes, before slipping into the water himself and taking her. Possessing her—_

If she wanted to be ready when he arrived she would need to bathe quickly. With a sigh she washed her hair, musing as she did so, that perhaps she should have washed it _before_ she had changed into her feminine form. Which led her to wonder why her feminine form had such long hair to begin with… did she make a conscious choice to make it this long? Could she simply shorten it when she transitioned, or would she need to actually cut it as she did in her male form?

“Here you are,” Thor’s low voice startled her from her own thoughts.

She looked up at him in surprise, a lock of hair still held up in the air where she had been contemplating it? So much for her great plans of seduction.

“Damn it Thor, you ruined it,” she complained petulantly.

“And what have I ruined, sister?” Thor asked teasingly, not put off in the least by the less than warm welcome.

Loki sighed, giving Thor a look, “I was planning to entice you into the bath with me and seduce you.”

“A bath with you _is_ an enticing prospect,” Thor said seriously with a nod, before adopting a “thoughtful” pose.

“But, I think I need to hear more about this planned seduction before I make a decision,” he teased.

Loki threw a wet washcloth at him as Thor laughed.

“Just get in here, you big oaf,” Loki ordered crossly.

“As my Lady commands,” Thor replied with a mocking bow before he began stripping.

 

 

It wasn’t quite how Loki had envisioned it, but she enjoyed the view nonetheless, and her brother preened under her gaze. When he bent over to remove his boots and trousers she moaned in appreciation as his ass came into view. Giggling when he turned around and she saw the blush that graced his cheekbones, he was so cute like this.

Thor stepped into the water finally, making his way towards her. She gave him a look of consternation when he grabbed the soap and sat down on the bench beside her.

“What?” Thor asked with a smirk as he started lathering his body. “You’re not the only one who could use a bath, you know. Best to get all the practicalities out of the way, don’t you think?”

“Of course brother,” Loki agreed, squashing down her disappointment.

“Here, let me—” she offered after a moment, reaching her hand out for the cloth.

Thor relinquished himself to her care, moaning softly as her hands worked the tension from his muscles as she cleaned the sweat and grime of the day from his skin.

“That feels wonderful sister, thank you,” he murmured softly.

“Of course. I like taking care of you Thor,” Loki replied honestly. “It makes me happy to do this for you.”

She ducked behind Thor, scrubbing the rag along his back and neck to avoid looking at his face.

“I can’t tell you how much joy your words give me,” Thor replied gruffly, reaching behind to grab her hand and wrap her arm around his middle.

The new position pulled her flush against him, her breasts pushing softly into his back as she lowered her forehead, resting it lightly on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a few moments, their breaths syncing up—in and out, in and out—their chests rising in unison.

“Can I ask you a question?” Thor asked softly, breaking the silence as his hand tightened its grip on Loki.

A litany of retorts passed through Loki’s brain in an instant. _What kind of question is that? You just did. Why ask a question to ask a question? You can ask, but that doesn’t mean I’ll answer—_

When she opened her mouth though all that came out was, “Yes.”

“Why do you…” Thor faltered. “I mean, wh—when we’re together, you and I. Romantically, that is. It’s always as, well you are—”

Loki wanted to yell at him to just spit it out, but was afraid that if she did, he would just tell her it was nothing. Then her curiosity would never be satisfied. So instead, she waited patiently, letting Thor work it out, at his own pace, and simply placed a kiss on his shoulder in encouragement.

Thor sighed, “What I mean is, when we are together—intimately that is—why do you always change? Into your female form I mean?”

Loki felt Thor relax slightly, having finally gotten the words out before tensing up once more in anticipation of her answer.

“Um—” Loki was too startled to give a proper reply at first but pushed on when she felt Thor start to pull away.

“To be honest I’ve never thought about it before,” she started slowly, giving Thor a reassuring squeeze as he relaxed back into her again. “I guess, I thought this was what you wanted?”

“Why would you think this is what I wanted?” Thor asked incredulously before adding quickly, “Not that I _don’t_ want you like this. I do, I really want you like this…”

“Thor, have you ever even been with a man?” Loki retorted sharply.

“All your exploits have been with women,” she continued more gently. “How do you even know that you would like sex with a man?”

At that, Thor turned around, wrapping his arms and legs around Loki and pulling her close. In this position she could see everything, Thor was laid bare, an open book—

“I’ve been with a man before Loki,” Thor confessed quietly. “I don’t know why you assumed I hadn’t.”

“But all the court gossip—” Loki protested.

“It’s common enough practice amongst the soldiers when we are on patrol or on a long campaign,” Thor shrugged. “Even amongst those who don’t usually desire other men… which might be why it’s not the sort of thing that’s really talked about once everyone has returned home.”

“You’ve been with a man?” Loki asked, more preoccupied with the fact that Thor had been with a man—men?

“Yes,” Thor smiled at her as he started absentmindedly stroking her hand with his thumb.

“When? Why?”

Loki’s eloquence deserted her completely, her curiosity taking over, she needed to know! She didn’t know if the thought of Thor with another man was exciting her sexually or if jealousy was the driving factor behind her curiosity, or if she needed to know simply for knowledge’s sake. For now, it didn’t matter.

“Speak,” she commanded.

Thor looked at her warily as he began speaking, “I’ve been open with you about my attraction for you, Loki. About how much and for how long I have desired you—”

“Yes, so. What does that have to do with you being with other men?” Loki interrupted impatiently. She never was very good at being patient when her curiosity got the best of her.

“I was getting to that,” Thor retorted, irritation entering his voice before he took a deep breath and continued more calmly. “Loki, I fell in love with you as a _man._ I wanted and desired _you_ as a man.”

“Oh,” Loki interjected, happiness spreading through her.

“I was confused, I didn’t know what to do. I thought I wasn’t supposed to have feelings like that, that you would hate me. That everyone would. So, I explored that side of myself with other people. I was trying to figure out who I was Loki, what I was feeling. If what I felt for you was real or just the lusty cravings of a hormonal Inbetweener.” Thor confessed.

“And?” Loki prompted cautiously.

“And?” Thor asked incredulously, gesturing at their current position, and rolling his eyes. “What do you think?”

“I want to hear you say it,” Loki whispered.

“Oh Loki, I love you. I am _in love_ with you. I desire you, I _want_ you, as both a woman _and_ a man. I want to know all of you, my love, if you’ll let me.”

Loki stared into Thor’s bright blue eyes as she gave Thor her answer. The tell-tale green of her seithr washed over them both as Loki’s body took on its masculine state once more.

“I want you to know me, brother. Only you—” Loki told him before he was cut off by Thor’s mouth on his. His brother’s arms tightening around him as he pulled Loki onto his thick thighs and devoured his mouth like a man starved. Loki surrendered eagerly to the onslaught, clutching at Thor’s broad shoulders as he moaned into his brother’s mouth. Thor’s hands were everywhere, touching and exploring Loki’s masculine form—everywhere except Loki’s cock and it was driving Loki mad.

He couldn’t take it anymore! He wouldn’t. Loki grabbed at Thor’s hand, shoving it desperately towards his throbbing cock, but Thor resisted Loki’s silent demand. Confused, Loki pulled back.

“Not here,” Thor whispered gruffly. “I want our first time like this to be on the bed.”

Loki gifted him with a smile before rising from the water. He dried himself quickly, aware of Thor’s eyes on his back as his brother toweled off behind him. Without a backwards glance he dropped the towel and moved towards the bed, confident that Thor would be close behind.

Before he could reach the bed though, and lay himself out properly, he was man-handled into his brother’s arms. Thor crossed the remaining distance quickly, dropping them both onto the luxurious mattress with a whimpered moan.

“My my,” chuckled Loki. “ _Someone_ is in a bit of a hurry.”

“Loki, I have exercised the patience of a saint over the past few years,” Thor growled.

“Mmmmm,” Loki agreed.

“The time for patience is over.”

With that Thor covered Loki’s mouth with his own in a desperate kiss, leaving Loki breathless when Thor finally broke away and began licking and kissing his way down Loki’s body. Learning this new, yet familiar, form while singing Loki’s praises with his lips. Loki preened from Thor’s obvious adoration—the moans of appreciation as well as the hard cock that pressed against him as Thor worked his way down.

Thor slowed as he came closer to Loki’s cock, teasing him until Loki was a writhing mess beneath him with sharp bites and sweet kisses until finally Loki lost it.

“For the love of—”

His voice broke off with a sharp inhale as Thor nudged his balls to the side and nipped lightly on his inner thigh, right at the crease before soothing the sting with his tongue.

“Damn it, Thor, I thought you were in a hurry,” Loki moaned. “Stop being—”

“You want me to stop?” Loki could hear the teasing lilt in Thor’s voice and just _knew_ if he were to look down at this very moment he would see Thor smirking up at him.

“You know what I meant,” Loki snapped.

“Mmmmmm,” Thor acknowledged absent-mindedly as he shifted between Loki’s legs.

 _No doubt he’s distracted by new ways to torment me,_ Loki thought briefly before Thor grabbed his cock and all thoughts fled his mind.

There was a brief pause, the calm before the storm— Then Thor was licking a hot, wet trail from the base of his throbbing cock, all the way to the tip. That delicious tongue delving into his slit quickly and then circling the head a few times before dipping lower, and lower still until Thor was pulling his balls into his mouth to suckle at them gently. He pulled back and Loki heard him spit, and suddenly Thor’s wet hand was encircling him, stroking him slowly as his mouth continued to torment him below.

_Norns above it felt so good._

Loki threw his head back, arching up into Thor’s hand, desperately seeking more friction. His brother denied him though and continued stroking him lightly while his mouth explored Loki’s most intimate places. He had moved on from Loki’s balls and was now flicking his tongue lightly over his taint, occasionally dropping lower, getting closer and closer each time to Loki’s entrance.

Loki was squirming and thrashing under Thor’s ministrations, desperately chasing the wet heat of Thor’s tongue as it continued to tease him.

“Stay still, brother,” Thor admonished.

In his current state, Loki couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. Staying still though? Not an option.

“I can’t,” he whined, lifting his hips to chase Thor’s mouth as he pulled away, proving his point.

Loki let out a startled yelp when Thor reached down suddenly and flipped him over onto his stomach before crawling up over him.

“Then I’ll have to make you.”

A stab of lust went through Loki at his brother’s words, everything in him demanding to let Thor take him, dominate him, own him.

“Yes,” Loki cried.

He wanted to say more. To tell Thor how much he wanted this, how much he loved him, needed him. But he couldn’t think coherently enough to articulate his feelings to himself, let alone convey them to Thor. So instead, he kept moaning Thor’s name.

“I know, my love,” Thor whispered softly, kissing the back of his neck before shuffling backwards.

With his hands he guided Loki into position, pushing his legs out so he could nestle between them as he spread the cheeks of Loki’s ass, leaving him vulnerable to Thor’s gaze.

“Gods Loki, you are beautiful,” Thor told him in hushed awe.

Loki had no response for that, so he waited silently for Thor to make his next move.

“Which would you prefer tonight, my love?” Thor asked, trailing a finger lightly down the crack of Loki’s ass, while his other hand squeezed Loki’s cheek in a meaty grip.

“What?” Loki had no idea what Thor was talking about.

_How did that idiot expect him to think when he was tormenting him like this? Let Thor figure it out himself, he was the one who knew what he was doing after all._

“Would you like to have me?” Thor began. “…or, would you like me to take _you_?”

Thor’s finger nudged down lower to press softly at Loki’s hole, emphasizing what he meant by the word _take_ , before pulling away again to softly stroke the back of Loki’s thighs and cup his ass lightly in his large hands.

Loki wanted both, but he wasn’t in the right frame of mind to have Thor tonight. He was too desperate, too needy. He wasn’t going to last. Green magic swirled around him, opening him up and slicking the way. This he was familiar with… his own explorations had gotten him this far, but now he was desperate for the real thing.

“Does that answer your question?” he asked as he spread his legs some more and pushed his ass into the air. He was going for cheeky, but his voice came out breathless and tinged with need instead.

The moan Thor gave in response made him feel better, at least his brother was on the way to being as wrecked as he was.

“Next time I want to open you up myself,” Thor told him as he pulled Loki towards him and rubbed the head of his cock teasingly across his hole.

He let out another moan when the tip caught on Loki’s already stretched out rim, before popping free again. Loki moaned in turn, begging Thor to fuck him already. Thor didn’t answer out loud, but did what he was told, lining his cock up with Loki’s quivering entrance. He whimpered with relief as Thor’s thick cock pushed slowly inside, stretching, and filling him as Thor continued to push in—deeper and deeper. They both paused, gasping for breath when Thor finally bottomed out.

Loki reached back for Thor’s hand as his body adjusted to his brother’s girth, clasping it in his. He pulled their joined hands forward, resting his head against them to anchor himself. Thor squeezed Loki’s fingers in response and started rocking his hips slowly, working Loki open even more, before slowly pulling out and then pushing back in. The drag was exquisite, but Loki needed more, he needed— _Damn it, Thor was doing this to him on purpose, wasn’t he?_

“Stop the damn teasing and fuck me already!” Loki growled, arching up to take Thor in deeper. “I’m not gonna break,” he promised more gently.

“Please, Thor,” he begged.

Loki didn’t know what had finally broken his brother’s resolve, but suddenly Thor was grabbing his hips and fucking Loki back onto his cock as he slammed into him hard. Again and Again. The sound of slapping skin joined Loki’s whimpers and moans as Thor’s breaths turned ragged.

Loki let a high-pitched moan as Thor slammed into his prostate, sending him almost over the edge.

“Oh fuck, I’m so close Loki—”

Thor reached around and grabbed Loki’s cock, giving three rough pulls before he lost it and came shouting Thor’s name. He was still spurting cum onto the bedspread below when Thor yanked him upright and pulled him close. A hand around his neck forced his chin up as the arm around his waist tightened and Thor came with a roar, burying himself deep and filling Loki to the brim with his seed.

They both collapsed to the bed a few minutes later.

“Wow, that was—” Loki tried to put it into words but found that words were failing him once again. His brother seemed to have that effect on him.

“Yes it was,” Thor agreed with a self-satisfied smile.

Loki let him have his moment, he had earned it after all. Thor definitely had a natural talent for pleasing his partners, both female _and male_ it would seem, Loki wasn’t above showing a little appreciation. Especially, when it got him something he wanted.

He looked over at Thor and noticed that the content expression on his brother’s face had been replaced with a thoughtful one. Loki wasn’t sure yet whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, and honestly, he was too tired to wait it out.

“Spit it out Thor,” he said dryly.

A brief flash of irritation tightened Thor’s eyes before slipping away as he gave in with a sigh.

“I was just wondering if you might have a preference now, one form over the other. But then I was thinking that you didn’t really have enough information yet to have formed an opinion either way. And I know it can be painful at first between two men, so I was extra cautious, even though it was killing me—not that you seemed to appreciate it all that much.”

“Was it painful for you?” Loki asked, “Being penetrated, I mean.”

“I never have been,” Thor told him with a shrug that wasn’t fooling anyone. “You’ll be my first. If you decide you want to, that is. Some men don’t like it, being on top.”

“Do you _want_ to try it?” Loki asked curiously. “I don’t mean right now of course, but in the future?”

“I want to experience everything with you, Loki.”

Loki rolled his eyes, “That’s not really an answer Thor.”

“But it’s the best I’ve got,” Thor replied easily. “I’ve never desired to be taken by another, but with you… well, you’re different.”

“Hmmmm,” Loki said thoughtfully. “Well, we can always try it and if you don’t like it we don’t have to do it again, I guess. We’ll figure it out.”

“Have I told you today that I love you?” Thor asked with a grin.

“I’m sure it’s probably come up,” Loki said with a flippant wave of his hand, but his smile was as big as Thor’s.

“Well, just in case,” Thor said. “Loki, I love you, more than anything or anyone else.”

Loki was tempted to roll his eyes, laugh off the honest and heartfelt declaration, but he resisted.

“I love you too,” he replied simply. “Now go to sleep, we both have a big day tomorrow.”

 

~

Frigga watched the kids running through the garden below her balcony, letting their carefree joy spread through her as an indulgent smile brightened her face. Their voices drifted up towards her on the wind, fragments here and there.

“I’ve got you now—”

“Die foul beast!”

“Slay the monster—”

“Death to the Frost Giant!”

Her breath caught in her throat as the harsh words, yelled with child-like glee, reached her ears. Before she could react properly though, an icy darkness had engulfed her, freezing her in place.  This wasn’t a new experience, she knew what came next… so she waited patiently. Before long, she could make out distortions in the inky blackness, the darkness didn’t recede so much as it was invaded by color and light, muted, and distorted as if the images had to fight their way through time and space to give her their knowledge.

“Stop!”

Despite the vague imagery the voice rang through loud and clear. She recognized her husband’s voice, even if she couldn’t make out his image.

                “Am I cursed?”

Her heart clenched hearing her son’s voice filled with so much pain.

“No.”

“What am I?”

“You are my son.”

Colors coalesced into Loki’s grief-stricken face, his usually fair countenance overtaken by Jotun blue.  

“What more than that?”

Loki’s face began to fade out, the darkness encroaching once more as the voices dimmed.

“No!” She cried out, “Please—”

It grew lighter around her as once more Loki’s face came into focus. No longer blue, but…

                “You took me for a purpose, what was it? Tell me!”

A sob escaped her at Loki’s anguished cry, distracting her from Odin’s reply. The rest of the conversation came in fragments as she felt her control over the vision slipping.

                “So, I’m nothing more than a stolen relic—”

                “—You could have told me what I was from the beginning, why didn’t you?”

                “You’re my son, I only wanted to protect you from the truth.”

                “Why, because I’m the monster parents tell their children about at night?”

Frigga collapsed to the ground, tears wracking her body as she lost hold of the vision. Her baby, her poor baby. So much pain, and it had been all their fault. Odin’s and hers… in seeking to protect him, they had only brought him more pain.

“My Queen,” a guard rushed forward to help her up.

She murmured a quick word of thanks as she composed herself, before making her way inside. Tonight, once they were alone, she would have a private word with Odin. It wasn’t enough to protect Loki from Laufey and the Jotunar, they must protect him from their own people as well.

Loki needed to be ready to hear the truth when it was safe for them to tell him. It wouldn’t do them any good if Loki hated and feared what he was.

How could Thor and Loki hope to unite the realms if the people thought of Loki as a monster? Many of Asgard’s enemies had become allies and friends in the past, there was no reason that Jotunheim could not one day be counted among them.

 It had been a long and bloody war, and she knew three hundred and fifty years was not long enough to overcome the resentment and prejudices that conflict had created. However, they could no longer afford that casual hatred, if they were to allow these beliefs to continue festering amongst the people they would never know true peace.

The Aesir may have a long memory, but given enough time, even they could be encouraged to forget a thing or two.

 _How many remember that Odin himself is half Jotun?_ she mused cynically. _This can still be fixed,_ she reassured herself.

With a quick flick of her hand to ensure that she was presentable for public she swept from the room to flag down a servant.

“Please ask Loki to meet me in my garden, please,” she instructed before sending another off to get some refreshments for them both.

Having a plan was helping her to shake off the lingering dread of the vision, but she knew she would need to see her son, happy and smiling in front of her, before she would be able to banish his anguished expression from her mind. As Queen, the good of Asgard came first, but as a mother she needed to hold her baby in her arms and reassure herself that he was really ok.

Clutching her hands in front of her, she made her way towards the gardens, and to Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, your comments and encouragement give my muse life!


	3. New Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki learn something that has the potential to change everything.

“Here you are,” Thor glanced over his shoulder as his father came up beside him.

“Yes Father,” he acknowledged with a small smile, greeting him with a short nod before turning back to look at the view again.

They stood at the railing together, enjoying a brief yet comfortable silence. The sun dipped below the horizon as he waited for his father to speak his mind, the lights of the city below twinkling as twilight gave way to night.

“How have you been Thor?” Odin asked finally, interrupting the stillness around them.

“I’ve been well father,” Thor answered automatically. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his father quirk a questioning eyebrow at him.

“And your studies?”

Thor sighed, “I haven’t had much time to keep up with academics of late.”

“It’s important you keep up with your studies, Thor. A king cannot rely on weapons alone.”

He cringed inwardly at his father’s rebuke, “Unfortunately, books and study have little place on the battlefield, and I don’t have Loki’s knack for tricks. I can’t just magic them away when they are inconvenient.”

He sounded like a petulant child, but the excuse was solid. Odin could hardly expect him to maintain his studies when he was off fighting rebels and bilgesnipes.

“Perhaps it would be best to keep you home a bit more. So you can attend to your studies—” Odin mused.

Thor knew what he was doing, but he hardly cared. He would happily trade his “adventures” for more time spent at Loki’s side. Even if that meant spending that time with Loki in the library. It was best not to let his father know that though, or then there would be a litany of questions Thor wasn’t prepared to answer. So he willed his face to look appropriately contrite as he gave his father a nod.

“Yes, Father.”

“Good, good,” Odin agreed, and the topic was closed. Thor thought it was a dismissal, but his father started speaking again before he could take his leave.

“I hear you have been spending a great deal of time with a dark-haired maiden in town lately—”

Thor froze. His heart rate sped up as he fought to control his breathing, desperately trying not to give anything away.

_Does father know?_

“Is it serious? Or is she just another passing fancy?” Odin pushed on.

“Um, well. I—” Thor stumbled, trying to figure out what he should say as he stared wide-eyed at Odin. He should just brush it off, but he couldn’t…this was Loki.

His father’s lips gave a brief twitch as he watched Thor flounder before resolving his face into a neutral expression again.

“Yes, well. Do let your mother and I know if it gets more serious.”

Thor gave him a relieved nod, desperately hoping that was the end of it and that he could escape to his rooms with the rest of his dignity.

“How is your brother doing these days?” Odin asked, sending Thor right back into the abyss. “It seems the two of you are near inseparable of late.”

“I’m sorry?” Thor managed to gasp out.

“I’m glad of it,” Odin continued, ignoring Thor’s attempt to join the conversation. “Your mother and I both are. You were so close as children… it broke our hearts to see you grow apart.”

Thor’s heart swelled with emotion, it had broken his heart too. He longed to confess to his father—to tell him that Loki was the one he was in love with, that it was serious. That he wanted nothing more than to rule with Loki, side by side, forever. But he couldn’t, not yet.

“Cherish him Thor, the two of you are better together than you are apart,” Odin advised. “He compliments your weaknesses, as well as your strengths. As you do for him. Working side by side the two of you can achieve great things.”

“I intend to father,” Thor promised.

Odin gave his arm a reassuring squeeze before he took his leave of him. Thor watched him go, his heart a little lighter. He hated all the lying, but Loki was worth it. He had hope now, that one day they would be able to live and love out in the open. For now, he would let his father’s words sustain him.

 

~

“We should go on a trip, just the two of us.”

Loki paused what she was doing to look up at the Thor, her belt hung limply in her hands, half tied.

“Oh, that sounds nice… I really wish we could, but I doubt Father will let us. There’s just too much going on at the moment,” she gave him a shrug and an apologetic smile. “Plus, Mother seems to have gotten even _more_ protective of me than usual. The way she’s acting you would think I was still a youth who hadn’t reached the age of maturity yet.”

She rolled her eyes at Thor to show him what she thought of that and Thor chuckled dutifully at her expression, earning another smile from her in return.

“Actually, I was thinking we could go to celebrate your name day,” Thor told her as he sat down to pull on his boots. “Father can hardly deny you the chance to celebrate, now can he? And I will give Mother my solemn vow to protect you,” he finished with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“I don’t _need_ your protection,” Loki snapped.

“I know that,” Thor reassured her. “But if it makes her feel better, and allows us to get away together, then I will say whatever I need to.”

Loki would let Thor have this one, even if the idea still rankled.

“Fine,” she sighed as she finished tying up her belt. “I don’t think they will let us go for my name day though. They usually insist on making an occasion of it, as you well know brother.” She smirked at him, recalling the large feast that had been held on his last name day, and the gift she had given him after—another _first_ for them both.

“I know,” Thor replied, sharing her knowing look. He knew what she was thinking about, the first time she had taken _him_. It was a fond memory between them.

“I was thinking we could spend a few weeks on Midgard,” he continued. “It would be easy to blend in there, and we could do what we wanted without worry of political repercussions, or… of being found out.” Thor looked up at her expectantly.

“You just want the mortals to worship you—” Loki teased.

“No I don’t!” Thor protested. “Midgard is a big place, and we are not known throughout the entire realm. We can go somewhere that has never heard of Asgard.”

Loki gave him a fond look as he waited for her answer. The idea _was_ appealing.

“I’ll think about it,” she told him. “Now come on, we need to get back to the palace. If Father finds out you’re not studying like you’re supposed to be—”

Thor groaned, dragging his hands across his face, “Don’t remind me.”

“Any preference?” Loki asked, ignoring his melodramatics, as she gestured at her own body.

“Redhead?” Thor suggested uncertainly.

“They’re memorable at least,” Loki laughed. “Redhead it is.”

Since Thor had told her about Odin’s interest in the dark-haired woman he had been spending his time with they had made a point to change things up—at least in public. Thor had made it abundantly clear that, male or female, he wanted _Loki_ in his bed, not some other person. Loki had tried explaining that it would still be her and might even be fun, but Thor had been obstinate. So, although it looked like Thor was taking a different maiden to bed each time they went out, Loki always changed back into one of her natural forms once they were behind closed doors.

“You know, I should probably come as myself a few times,” Loki mused. “Or Father may start to question why you suddenly lost interest in your _favorite_ after he brought it up.”

“Next time,” Thor agreed, giving her illusion a once over.

“Does it meet with your approval?” Loki asked impishly, turning from side to side to give Thor a better view.

“It’s disconcerting,” Thor frowned. “But I suppose I can manage till we get back.”

Loki scoffed, and Thor’s serious face crumbled. “You can go first this time,” he offered with a smile, gesturing towards the door. “I’ll see you in an hour.”

Loki leaned forward and gave him a kiss goodbye before turning towards the door. “See you in an hour,” she agreed as she walked out.

~

A week before his name day, the family was gathered for a quiet dinner. Loki was trying to explain some of the finer points of Dwarven political factions when Odin suddenly asked the guards to leave them. Loki and Thor both looked up in surprise although, Loki noted that Frigga seemed unaffected by the order, giving each of the guards a polite nod as they exited. He watched them take up posts in the hallway and on the balcony outside before the doors were shut and the royal family was alone.

“Father, what—” Thor began. Loki laid a hand on his arm to silence him, rolling his eyes at him internally, even though his expression remained passively neutral.

Their parents would let them know what was on their mind in good time. No need to open up and possibly give something away before they knew what was going on. Yet another lesson in diplomacy— _and lying_ — he would need to drill into Thor’s head before he ascended the throne.

Frigga’s lips twitched upwards when Thor stilled, he thought he saw a glimmer of approval in Odin’s eyes, but before he could be sure his father started speaking.

“Your mother and I have been speaking and we have come to a decision,” he began.

Loki felt Thor’s arm tense up under his hand which he had neglected to remove. He jerked it back like he had been burned, before hastily reaching for his goblet of wine to cover up the sudden movement. Fearing what his parents may have seen in the action and how they would interpret it. They were both far too shrewd for them to maintain their relationship a secret forever. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for this confrontation yet though.

“—So, we have decided that you both should receive lessons about Joutunheim and the Jotunar,” Odin continued. Loki felt like he had missed something and vowed to pay attention from here on out.

“What type of lessons?” Loki questioned. _We’ve already learned about the wars, the casket, their fighting style…_

“It is our hope that one day we will have a lasting peace between our realms, that we will be allies in truth as well as name—”

“But they are our enemies, father!” Thor interrupted. “How can we ever have real peace between us?”

“We did once before,” Odin answered him sadly. “The Jotunar were not always Asgard’s enemies. We had an alliance between our two peoples once, which I’m ashamed to admit, my father played an important role in destroying.”

Odin paused, staring unseeing into the distant past before shaking himself out of it with a deep sigh. Frigga reached out a hand to him in comfort, while Thor shuffled awkwardly in his chair. Loki could tell he was having difficulty reconciling that Asgard’s sworn enemy, the monster’s parents warned their children about, could have once been her allies. And on top of that, it appeared that their father intended to make them allies again, somehow. Loki doubted the validity of the plan, but if anyone could do it, then it was Odin.

“What is your plan father?” Loki asked

Odin looked to Frigga who gave a small nod and turned to address them both. “We have an uneasy peace now, but what we seek is a permanent peace through an alliance. To bring Jotunheim back under Asgard’s protection with their full rights reinstated—this includes the return of the Casket of Ancient Winters to Jotunheim. Before we can do this, we must reshape the minds of the people, true peace will never be possible if every Asgardian insists on seeing Jotuns as their enemy.”

“And to reshape the minds of the people you need to educate them,” Loki finished, seeing the logical progression of the plan they had laid out.

“Precisely so,” Frigga smiled.

One part of the plan was still missing though. Loki was filled with a growing dread that rendered him numb as his mind unraveled the clues to the most likely conclusion.

“This alliance,” Loki began tentatively, it was difficult he discovered to find the right words, too afraid he wouldn’t like the answer once he put it out there. He cleared his throat and continued on regardless. “From before. What were the conditions? What did our grandfather do that led us to war?”

The last words spilled out of him in a rush before the gnawing pit in his stomach spread throughout his limbs. Freezing him in place while he waited for Odin’s response, his fingers gripping the armrests of his chair to anchor him. Beside him Thor looked at him sharply. _He hasn’t caught up yet, he doesn’t realize what kind of alliance was made—_

“The former alliance was sealed through a marriage between my father Bors, the crown prince at the time, and my mother Bestla, who was daughter of Bölborn, the King of Jotunheim.” Odin said softly. “My mother gave him three fine sons, but he continue to shame her. He rejected her publicly and even tried naming one of his bastards as his heir. The resulting fight was bloody, my older brothers did not survive.”

Anger filled Odin’s face as he recalled the memory. Loki longed to demand which one of them would be sacrificed for this alliance. Jotunheim was a shade of its former power, so a second son would probably be sufficient, although he found the idea of Thor marrying a Frost Giant just as abhorrent. If he was being completely honest he found the idea of Thor marrying anyone distasteful, so he chose not to dwell on it further.

“That means _we’re_ part Jotun,” Thor spoke up suddenly.

Loki looked at him sharply, not only surprised by his outburst but also by his observation. Loki had been so caught up with the idea that one of them might have to marry a Jotun he had overlooked the fact that they already _were_ part Jotun themselves, and part of the royal family to boot. They might be able to leverage that.

“That is correct,” Odin confirmed.

“For an Asgardian royal family we don’t have a lot of Asgardian blood do we—” Loki snorted.

“Loki,” his mother admonished.

“Well, it’s true! We’re half Vanir and a quarter Jotun, which means we’re only a quarter Asgardian,” he pointed out.

“You are a true reflection of the realms that you rule over,” Odin snapped, silencing Loki, and putting an end to it.

“So what will these lessons entail then?” Thor asked, surprisingly getting the conversation back on track.

“I will be teaching you everything about the Jotunar as my mother taught me. Jotun society, customs, anatomy, seithr—” Odin trailed off.

Loki perked up at the word seithr. The Jotun were notoriously secretive about it, but it was rumored that some of their mages possessed powerful seithr indeed. Now that he thought about it, that certainly explained a few things about Odin.

“And I will be working on programs to educate the populace about the Jotun through educational outreach efforts,” Frigga added. “The older generation is set in their ways, they remember the wars, but have forgotten that their King is half Jotun. They will be more difficult to persuade, but the next generation can be taught to learn from the past rather than to perpetuate it. That is where I plan to begin.”

“So, no one’s getting married then?” Loki blurted out, his mouth taking on a mind of its own.

“No,” Frigga smiled at him. “No one is getting married.”

“Unless, you have something you want to tell us,” Odin added with a knowing look.

“Nope,” Loki managed to squeak out, fighting to keep a straight face under Odin’s penetrating gaze.

“All right then,” Odin relented. “Well, you two can go ahead and run along then. Let your mother and I spend some time together.”

He gave them both a smile as they scrambled from their seats, mumbling their goodbyes and making a quick retreat.

“Oh, and Thor,” Odin called as they were exiting the room. “Good luck with your studying!”

Thor grumbled beside him as Loki laughed, turning to give his father a wink before following his brother down the hall.

~

The following weeks passed quickly. Loki’s name day came and went, it was celebrated in style of course, with half of Asgard in attendance. Loki smiled and nodded politely throughout, playing his part to perfection. He thrived on the theater of it all, this is what he was born for.  

As expected, the highlights of his days were the private moments he could steal with Thor. Not all of them were spent seeking their pleasure, although to be fair it did occupy a fair amount of their time. But they would also sit and talk together, about things as mundane as their day, or about their fears or dreams for the future. Loki even helped Thor with the studying their father kept harping on about.

They occasionally still snuck off to the taverns and the inns to indulge in a bit of fun but given the town gossip it was easier to just sneak off into each other’s rooms. He wasn’t particularly happy about waking up early to sneak back out again but was willing to make the sacrifice if it meant he could be with Thor each night.

Odin began meeting with them twice a week to teach them about the Jotunar. To Loki’s dismay he began with lessons on Jotun biology and social hierarchies. It was interesting to be sure, but it wasn’t what Loki really wanted to know, he wanted to know about their seithr and perhaps learn a few of their spells himself.

Thor on the other hand was fascinated by their biology lesson, especially when he learned the Jotunar were an intersex species. He had pestered Loki for days, wondering if perhaps one of them, given their Jotun blood, would be able to bear offspring—an heir for Asgard. He seemed to think that would change everything, even when Loki had pointed out that they were still _brothers_ , it had failed to dampen Thor’s enthusiasm for the idea.

“So are Freya and Freyr,” he responded smugly. “Well siblings at least.”

And that had been the end of that, Loki didn’t have the heart to argue with him. He shared Thor’s hopes, if not his optimism.

Finally the day arrived for them to leave for Midgard. Odin had surprised him and been quite taken with the idea of the two of them learning more about Midgardian culture. It had taken some convincing before he let them go without a contingent of guards, but in the end, he had relented.

The Bifrost dropped them and their horses on a well-tended road, just as Loki had instructed. There were fields of green dotting the landscape to either side of them and a river sparkling in the distance. The road they were on ended in a large city a short-ways off, and Loki quickly set off towards it. Thor tried to pester their exact location out of him again as they rode, but he rebuffed him with a smirk. Just as he had each of the previous times Thor had asked.

“It’s a surprise, Thor,” Loki said again with a gleeful smile.

“But we’re already here,” Thor complained. “How am I supposed to fit in if I don’t know where we are going?” He asked practically.

“Oh, don’t worry, there won’t be any fitting in,” Loki assured him. “We’ll look like foreigners in this part of the world anyways, so we’ll just play up that angle.”

Thor continued to badger him but was brought up short when they reached the city gates. To either side, guards stood at attention and the wide road beyond was bustling with people.

“Welcome to Chang’an,” Loki said with a smug smile as they rode through the gates and Thor’s eyes widened at the spectacle before him.

His gaze darted about, taking in the tree lined canals and the graceful stone bridges. Down one street they could see a marketplace, the call of the merchants hawking their wares ringing out to them as they made their way down the street. They traveled down the main road for a while before Loki pulled his horse off the left. After several more turns, Loki brought them up short in front of a large multi-storied building.

“Home, sweet home,” Loki joked as he dismounted. “For the next few weeks, at least.”

His attention was caught by an attendant who ran out to greet them. Arrangements made for their horses and luggage, Loki turned to grab Thor’s hand and lead him into the building after the young man who had greeted them. After registering and paying for accommodations, they were led to a well-appointed set of rooms on the third floor.

“These rooms are fit for a prince,” Thor told him with a smile. “However, did you manage that?”

“We are traveling Merchants with a lot of money that we are looking to spend and invest,” Loki replied with a shrug. “I may have whispered in a few ears prior to our arrival to open some doors.”

“Loki, this is incredible,” Thor enthused. “I didn’t even know places like this existed on Midgard.”

“Oh, yes,” Loki laughed, pleased with Thor’s enthusiasm. “This is one of the largest cities on Midgard. It’s a major cosmopolitan center with people from all over the world, trading and learning from each other. There are a few poets I would like to see while we are here, and some musicians… but don’t worry, they also put on sports competitions and the training yards are close by if you wish to go and watch.”

“That sounds great,” Thor smiled. “Although, what I’m looking forward to most is spending time with you without having to worry about anything or _anyone_ else.”

He stepped forward and pulled Loki into his arms, sealing his mouth over Loki’s with a moan. Loki returned the kiss eagerly, licking into Thor’s mouth and relishing the taste of his brother on his tongue. After several minutes of passionate kissing, exploring hands had devolved into sharp tugs and frantic grinding.

 

 

“Off,” Thor demanded, pulling away and gasping for breath.

“What?” Loki questioned, his mind dazed from the kiss and slow to catch up.

Thor’s pawing hands, ripping at his clothes, clued Loki in and he concentrated for a moment, willing their clothes away with a thought and a touch of seithr. Thor showed his appreciation by crashing into Loki once more, worshiping every inch of skin he could get a hold of with his hands, lips, and tongue.

The back of Loki’s legs hit the couch behind him before Thor’s momentum sent the two of them tumbling on to it. Thor’s weight pressing him down into the cushions made Loki whimper, it made him feel safe and loved, even as his aching cock twitched with renewed need for the glorious man holding him down.

“I want you inside me,” Thor growled, sliding his hard cock along Loki’s and leaving a streak of his precum along Loki’s length.

Loki arched up into him, seeking more. More pressure, more friction… more Thor.

“Yes,” Loki gasped. “Anything you want. I just need you, brother. Please!”

“Oil?” Thor questioned, sitting upright, straddling Loki’s thighs. His seithr surrounded Thor’s hand for a moment and suddenly it was dripping wet.

“Thank you, brother,” Thor grinned, leaning in to give him a quick kiss before he sat up again.

Loki saw him reach behind and could tell the exact moment Thor’s finger pushed inside. The look of concentration on his brother’s face melted into a look of bliss. Loki was content to watch for a few minutes as Thor worked up to two fingers and then three, giving himself time to cool down some. He wanted this to last.

Thor leaned forward to brace himself as he fucked back harder on to his own hand. The new position dragged his leaking cock along Loki’s with each undulation of his hips. Loki’s hands gripped Thor’s ass, gently encouraging the back and forth motion as his own cheeks clenched over and over, pushing his cock up to meet Thor’s with short, shallow thrusts of his own.

Finally he couldn’t take anymore. His right hand slipped between Thor’s legs, brushing along their cocks as he reached back towards Thor’s stuffed hole. Thor’s breath caught as Loki’s trembling fingers traced the stretched-out rim.

 “Yes, Loki. Please,” Thor begged, arching his back and grinding down onto Loki’s hand.

With a thought Loki summoned more oil, before slowly pushing one long finger into his brother’s hole alongside the three thicker fingers Thor already had stuffed in there. He worked the digit back and forth for a bit, before inching in a second. The soft pads of his fingers explored the soft, silky walls of Thor’s ass, searching for that special spot as his brother writhed and gasped above him.

“Oh, fuck!” Thor’s shout rang out through the room as Loki found it.

Loki’s cock twitched again, reminding him that it was desperate for some attention too, as his breath started coming faster. Thor was so beautiful like this, lost in the pleasure only Loki could give him.

Loki reluctantly pulled his hand away, relishing Thor’s desperate whimper as he did. He brought his hand to his cock and slicked it up while he tugged Thor’s hand away, leaving that hot, wet channel open and waiting for him. Thor moved eagerly into position, his heavy cock dragging along Loki’s stomach as he scooted up.

Loki’s cock caught on Thor’s stretched out rim, before he was able to line it up guide the tip in. He tried to push in slowly, but Thor sank down greedily with an appreciative moan, taking Loki inside him in one sure thrust. The pleasure was so great Loki could feel tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He blinked rapidly, to push them away, tilting his head back to hide his face from Thor as Thor began to ride him. But Thor wouldn’t let him.

“Let me see you Loki,” Thor pleaded, reaching forward and grasping his neck. “All of you. Let me have this, please.”

Loki nodded and gave Thor a small smile. Reaching up to pull Thor down to him, holding him tightly in his arms as he thrust up and drove his cock deeper into Thor. Thor let out a low moan, resting his forehead against Loki’s. Piercing blue eyes never left his as they built up a steady rhythm. They held tightly to one another as their lower halves did all the work. Undulating hips bringing them together, over and over, filling the room with the sounds of slapping skin as they both fought to drive Loki’s cock deeper and deeper into Thor’s wet, needy hole. Thor’s breath mingled with Loki’s in short shuddering gasps and Loki knew he was getting close. Thor’s muscles shivered in anticipation where Loki’s hands clung to him. He clawed at Thor’s back as his own pleasure built, matching Thor’s hot breaths with his own stuttered breathing and keening moans.

“Oh, god, I’m so close,” Loki gasped, as he felt his balls clench.

“Tell me you love me,” Thor begged.

“Oh gods, brother,” Loki moaned brokenly. “I love you so much, Thor. You’re everything.”

Thor’s went taught above him, his arms squeezing impossibly tight around Loki as he cried out. Loki couldn’t stop telling Thor how much he loved him as he held on, savoring the feeling of Thor’s heavy cock pulsing between them as he coated them both in his seed. There was nothing Loki loved more than being marked by his brother and it sent him over the edge. He thrust deeply into Thor, crying out his pleasure as his orgasm washed over him. Loki’s cock twitched as his balls emptied, painting Thor’s tight ass in ropes of his cum, marking him in turn.

“Mine,” Loki gasped as his body spasmed with the aftershocks of his pleasure.

“Yes,” Thor agreed reverently. “I am yours, just as you are mine.”

~

The trip to Chang’an had been such a success that it became an annual trip. Each year Loki would pick a different city on Midgard to explore, and the two of them would spend several weeks exploring a new Midgardian culture as well as each other. It was the highlight of their year. A couple times, Loki even relented and let Thor pick their destination. Loki could even admit that Thor hadn’t done too poorly, although on those trips they had spent most of their time naked in each other’s arms, rather than doing anything else.

Thor tended to pick beautiful, out of the way destinations that were devoid of people. One year he had picked a warm island, with white sandy beaches and lush plant and animal life. They had camped out on the beach and Thor had hunted for their supper while Loki read one of the many books he had tucked away. Another time he had picked a secluded lake in the mountains. The views had been breathtaking, and this time there had at least been lodging, but once again they were completely alone.

After that, Loki insisted on picking the locations, they could hardly argue that these trips were helping to educate them about Midgardian culture if their destinations didn’t have anything worth learning about. And yes, fine, fine… they could say they were studying the local plant and animal life. Thor’s argument sounded good in theory, but he wasn’t sure it would hold up to their parent’s scrutiny. They wanted to keep their relationship a secret, not flaunt it. Although, truth be told, they had been getting lazier over the years about that too.

Loki sighed, willing his attention back to the book in his hands instead of dwelling on thoughts he had no control over. He didn’t last long, but it had been a losing battle from the start.

Thor had been summoned by their father.

Loki hoped this meant that they would soon know why their parents had asked them to postpone their trip to Midgard this year. He was currently lounging on his bed reading a book—or trying to read a book, at least—purposely affecting an air of nonchalance while he waited. He may have read the same passage over and over, but he was determined to push down his growing unease by pretending that nothing was wrong. After all, if he couldn’t convince himself, then he was hardly worthy of being called, the god of lies.

 _I knew those locations were suspicious,_ Loki thought frantically. _And the stolen kisses around the palace. I fucking told Thor that wasn’t a good idea._

A knock sounded at the door, disturbing him from his thoughts.

_It’s far too soon to be Thor, perhaps I’m to be summoned before Father too. Do they know? Is this it?_

He jumped up from his bed, moving towards the sitting area before giving his caller permission to enter. Panic warred with relief—an odd sensation to be sure. His face however, remained calm, if this was to be their moment of reckoning, then he would meet it with his head held high. He was not ashamed of his love for Thor and he knew Thor felt the same. This knowledge gave him the courage he needed to turn around and face his guest.

Seeing his mother standing before him was unexpected. His own worries and assumptions had convinced him that he would be met with the stoic face of one of the guards. So to see her standing there silently, with a hesitant smile on her face and her hands clenched before her was jarring.

“Mother!”

“Hello, Loki.”

Her smile grew larger as she stepped forward and wrapped him in her arms for a quick hug. Pulling back she reached up and caressed his face gently before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the sitting area.

“Should I ring for some refreshments?” Loki asked politely, taking the seat across from her.

“There is no need,” she replied graciously.

She paused for a moment and he saw her grasp nervously at her fingers again. His curiosity was definitely piqued.

_What could be making his Mother so nervous… unless, this is about me and Thor._

“I came here to speak with you about an important matter,” Frigga said suddenly eliciting a sharp gasp from Loki which he tried to cover up with a nod and an encouraging smile.

_This is it—_

“There is no easy way to tell you this,” she began, a slight tremor in her voice. “Your father and I had our reasons for not telling you before. And I hope once I tell you what I came here to say you will give me the chance to explain our reasoning.”

“Of course,” Loki encouraged, thoroughly confused, maybe this wasn’t about him and Thor after all.

“I suppose the best way is to just say it, and then you can ask me whatever questions you might have,” she mused thoughtfully. He was starting to get worried now. Frigga was usually so calm and self-assured. Seeing this side of her was a new experience for him.

“You might be right,” he agreed.

“But first, I want you to know that you are loved. That your father and I couldn’t be more proud to call you our son, and that we love you so much. What I’m about to tell you doesn’t change that at all.”

“Okay…” he relied hesitantly. “You’re starting to worry me you know—”

“I’m sorry, my dear. That wasn’t my intent,” Frigga apologized before resolutely plowing on ahead. “The truth is, that Odin found you as a baby and that we, the two of us that is, chose to adopt you into our family.”

She looked at Loki expectantly and he could tell she was fighting back tears.

“So, I’m not really your son then. I’m not really a prince…” Loki trailed off as shock spread through his body making him feel numb.

“Of course you are a prince,” Frigga interjected. “You may not be of our blood, but we raised you Loki. You have our values, our mannerisms, our skills—”

She gave him a small smile and with a flick of her wrist an image of Frigga and himself, as a child of ten, appeared before them. It was the day she had started teaching him seithr personally, sharing with him the secrets of unlocking the universe around them.

“You are _my_ son,” Loki she said firmly. “Just as you are your father’s, there is no denying it. In many ways you are more like him than Thor is—"

Loki gave a brief smile at that, “True, Thor could still learn a thing or two about statecraft.”

“Thor’s talents lie elsewhere,” his mother agreed. “He will need you by his side, to help him.”

“As your natural born son, he will be king of course,” Loki chuckled quietly to himself. Frigga, astute as ever, heard the bitterness in his voice. It’s not that he wanted to be king, but to know he never even stood a chance, that it was all lies.

“You have as much right to be king as Thor does,” she said firmly. “Thor will be king because he is the first born. You are still second in line to the throne, should anything happen to him.”

Loki saw the slight quiver in her lips as she tried to smile. Her obvious pain at the thought of her child dying almost stilled his next words, but they were eating at him, desperate to get out and he found he couldn’t contain them.

“Odin always said we were both born to be kings, but I guess in truth only one of us was,” he said bitterly.

“Odin spoke truly when he said you were both born to be kings,” Frigga said softly, her voice caught on the last word and she looked as if she was going to cry. “You were born a prince, Loki, just not a Prince of Asgard.”

“What? That means you know who my parents are?” Loki asked in shock.

“Yes—”

“Who? Why am I not with them?” The questions kept coming as Loki’s quick mind flicked rapidly from one question to the next. Never pausing long enough to allow Frigga to answer. “Wait, _what_ am I? If I was born a prince, but not of Asgard, then I can’t be Asgardian, can I”

Frigga regarded him silently, watching him as he shouted. Loki’s voice had raised in volume until he finally yelled out in desperation.

“Well, what am I Mother?”

“Oh, my beautiful boy. I will explain everything if you just allow me to,” Frigga told him with a sad smile.

Loki gave a nod, encouraging her to speak. He was afraid to open his mouth again, afraid he would start shouting again. His mother deserved more than that, in all the realms Thor might be the only one he loved more than she.

“Towards the end of the war with Laufey, Asgardian forces had pushed the Jotunar back to their home world. The battle was bloody, but in the end Asgard prevailed.”

Loki opened his mouth to tell his mother that he already knew all this but shut it again with a sigh when she gave him a pointed look. He knew that look from years of teaching, it was her “stop interrupting so I can tell you what you want to know, already” look. Others might not be able to tell she was getting frustrated, but he could. It made him feel better to know that he was one of the few who knew her this intimately. He gave her a fond smile as she continued.

“After the battle, while searching one of the temples near the capital city, Odin found a baby. That baby was you. You were small for a giant’s offspring, we’ve always thought perhaps, that you might be half-Jotun like Odin,” Frigga paused, squeezing his hand in comfort. “The hereditary markings were undeniable though, you are Laufey’s son, although, we do not know who your father was. Nor do we know why you were abandoned in the temple.”

“My father? But, Laufey is king, wouldn’t he be my father”

“Jotun are intersexed, remember? They trace heredity through the mother because the maternal markings are more pronounced, although sometimes patrilineal lines can appear too,” Frigga explained softly.

Frigga paused, allowing him to absorb what she had told him and to collect his thoughts. She was a comforting presence by his side as he came to terms not only with being adopted into the house of Odin, but also being the apparent son of their enemies.

“We were at war. The Jotunar were our enemies. Why would Odin take me?” Loki was thinking aloud more than asking specific questions, but Frigga answered him anyway.

“The war was over, and you were an innocent child,” she told him gently. “I think maybe Odin saw a little bit of himself in you that day… and his brothers, a child of two worlds. I think he wanted to protect you the way he couldn’t protect them.”

“So, it wasn’t to use me to take over Jotunheim,” Loki joked poorly.

“No,” Frigga said with a smile before adding mischievously. “Although, _if_ you and your brother were to be amenable to the idea of a marriage between the two of you, we _could_ leverage such a union to our advantage when seeking a more permanent alliance with “Jotunheim.”

Loki stared at her open-mouthed in shock, _she knows_.

“Just a thought,” Frigga said with a knowing smile. “Now, I should really be going. Your father shared this news with Thor while you and I were speaking. We thought it best for you both to hear it from us, but each on your own terms. I’m sure he will be along shortly, and no doubt you two have much to discuss. I shall leave you to it.”

“Of course,” Loki jumped up to escort her to the door.

“I love you my dear,” Frigga said softly pulling him in for a hug. “I have since the moment you were placed in my arms, and I will until my dying breath. Nothing will ever change that.”

“I love you too, Mother,” Loki told her, overcome with emotion as he buried his face in her hair. He took a deep breath, composing his face into a more pleasant expression before pulling away.

With a nod Frigga turned and left, with a graceful swish of her skirts, just as Thor’s voice came booming down the hall calling out Loki’s name.

 

~

“Good evening, my love.”

Frigga turned at the sound of Odin’s voice, gifting her husband with a smile as he joined her at the balcony’s edge. She took his hand silently as they turned and admired the setting sun. The molten hues sparkled over the golden city of Asgard, sprawling out beneath them, as another day came to an end.  

Twilight descended over the realm as the city lit up with the scattered flickering of lights. Lamps being lit to chase away the dark and welcome their people home or entice them out into the night. She pictured it—Families coming together for the evening meal, friends gathering in a tavern for a drink, the night guard coming on shift. It made her smile.

“Do you think we’ve done the right thing?” Odin questioned quietly.

“Oh, my heart, I know we have,” she told him with a smile.

“Really?”

She gave him a fond look, wrapping her arms around him. For everyone else, Odin was solid and sure—as king he had to be—but with her he could be himself. Could share his doubts and his fears.

“Yes, really,” she assured him. “Loki took it better than I expected, honestly. He and Thor are together even now. I’m sure it won’t be long before they realize what this means for them.”

“Things are turning out pretty nicely, aren’t they?” Odin said with a small chuckle, pulling back.

“See what happens when you listen to me, you stubborn, old man?” She teased.

“Yes, I should listen to you more,” Odin replied seriously. “Without you, I’m sure I would have botched up everything.”

“I’m sure you would have managed,” Frigga said graciously, her husband’s words filling her with warmth and love nonetheless.

“Thankfully, I don’t have to,” Odin replied.

“Hmmmm,” she agreed.

“So it really is going to be ok? You haven’t had any other visions?”

“That other future has grown so faint I can longer see it,” Frigga answered. A genuine smile breaking out across her face and lighting up her eyes. “Actually, my last vision showed me the birth of our granddaughter.”

“The one you saw from before?” Odin asked eagerly.

“No,” Frigga laughed. “There appeared to be a few royal children running about in my vision. Our sons it seems will have a happy and _fruitful_ marriage.” Odin let out a full belly laugh at her knowing smirk. She broke a moment later and joined him.

“I don’t know how long we will have to wait until they are ready for all of that,” she told him when they had both quieted down once more. “They should be allowed to come to it in their own time, so it may be awhile yet. But I promise you, they will be happy, and they will be loved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for going on this wild ride with me! 
> 
> I am considering adding on to this story in the future, so definitely let me know if that is something you all are interested in seeing.
> 
> Comments fuel my muse!
> 
> *Art is now posted for all three chapters!*

**Author's Note:**

> Come geek out with me on [tumblr](https://8verity8.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can check out the art on tumblr [here](https://8verity8.tumblr.com/post/179742331364/Art-created-by-the-amazing-and-talented)


End file.
